numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Threes
The Three Threes is the 25th episode of Numberblocks. Plot The episode begins with 4 flying his square kite with 9. But 4's kite gets stuck in a tree. 4 tries to pull the kite, but it doesn't work. 9 tries to grab the kite, but that doesn't work either. 9 tells 4 he should 10, since she's the biggest Numberblock, but 4 says that they don't need her and tells 9 he's a "big square". 9 rearranges himself into a square and tries to run up the tree, but he trips and falls on the ground and sneezes into 8 and 1, the latter flying in the air and landing on 8's hole, becoming 9 again. 4 decides he should go and get 10. 9 thinks there's another way for him to do this. 9=3+3+3 The Three Threes introduce themselves and use their trapeze act to get 4's kite out of the tree. 3+3+3=9 4 comes back with 10 who is carrying 10 Numberballoons. 9 of the numberballons are flew and only the numberballon 10 is not flew. 4 says, "You did it, 9!" 9 notices he is carrying 4's kite, and says, "It is nothing really" and chuckles. Suddenly, all the Numberballoons except number 10, which remains in 10's hand, blow away. The other 9 balloons need to be saved by 9 himself. 9=3+3+3 The Three Threes bounce on trampolines to grab the 9 balloons. The first Three Three grabs balloons 1, 2 and 3, the second gets balloons 4, 5 and 6, and the third gets balloons 7, 8 and 9. 3+3+3=9 The other Numberblocks return and 4 says, "You did it again!" 9 gives everyone their respective Numberballoons, chuckling. 1 asks if someone can open her jar of honey. 8 wants to help, but is interrupted by 9 who says he can do this by himself. 9=3+3+3 The first Three Three tries to shoot herself out of a cannon, the second 3 will fall of a high diving board and the third 3 will ride a bike at the jar. They all do that at once, but they accidentally crash into each other. 3+3+3=9 9 opens the jar for 1, and the episode ends with 4 saying to 9, "Squares are the best!" Trivia * The Three Threes is the 2nd episode to feature square roots, the first being The Terrible Twos. * The Three Threes wear mustaches, just like The Terrible Twos wear bandanas. * This episode and The Terrible Twos are very similar in some ways. The main number is a square number, the square splits into an equal amount of numbers, the parts even appear their number of times. * The Numberballoons are seen for the 2nd time. the first episode to feature them is Ten. * 2, 5, 6, and 7 don't speak in this episode, but they can be heard gasping with the other Numberblocks. The regular 3 (without mustache) doesn't speak in this episode as well, although the Three Threes do. * This is the first episode where Numberblocks greater than 5, which is 6 and 7, do not speak. * This is also the first episode where all 10 Numberblocks appear but some do not speak. * 3 (The Three Threes only), 8, and 9 are the only Numberblocks who have only 2 arrangements in this episode. * This is the first time a Numberblock who doesn't speak in an episode (6) is arranged in a rectangle. * This is the second time 10 stays arranged vertically through the entire episode. * Nine is also arranged vertically, but after the three threes add up, 9 stays a square for the rest of the episode. Error * When 9 says his name the third time the Three Threes add up, he sounds like 7, who dosen't speak in this episode. ** Coincidentally, 7 and 9 are both voiced by David Holt. Gallery The Three Threes will seize these with great ease.png|"The Three Threes..." "...Will seize these..." "...With great ease!" Numberblocks holding Numberballoons.PNG|The Numberblocks 1-10 holding their own Numberballoons Category:Episodes Category:Females Category:Male Category:Multiple Of 3 Numberblocks